eiyuu_senki_goldfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters/Mordred
Overview | width="230px" valign="top" | Pros: * Solid stats all around * Effective from front or mid row * Suite of multi-hit and AoE skills | width="230px" valign="top" | Cons: * Slightly outclassed by similar Spear-type characters * Standard low Luck stat of Brittania knights |} Skills |} Sir Mordred is a very solid damage dealer among the spear type units, but I feel that her ultimate weakness is a simple lack of identity. Other than the usual low Luck stat for Brttania's knights, she has no true weaknesses. Her stats are all good, with exceptional Attack. Her skillset has a good mix of range, damage output, AoE options, and some minor synergy with flat damage boosting items. In the end though, her lack of secondary effects and low critical hit chance make her simply a less interesting and effective version of other spear units. With that note out of the way, let's take a look at her strong points. Mordred's passive skill drops the crit chance of the enemy directly in front of her by a whopping 20%, which is pretty awesome against pesky high-crit melee units. It does unfortunately require her to be in the front row, slightly devaluing her mid-row placement options. She has the standard Spear base attack, which has extended range at the cost of slightly higher delay. Wild Stabbing Dance is a relatively wide-range attack that hits a single enemy three times for a total of 180% damage. For a cost of 2 Brave, it offers a decent option for time-efficient damage output. Spumador Spear is basically a 3 cost AoE version of her previous skill, but has slightly restricted range and increased delay to balance it out. This will likely become one of your most commonly used skills though, as the attack makes for very efficient damage output and boasts an uncommon AoE that comes in handy more often than you'd expect. Mordred's hero skill, Clarent, is another 3 hit AoE with solid damage output. It deals a total of 270% damage and has the (much needed) benefit of +30% to crit chance, but is limited to only hitting the file directly in front of her. Items Mordred has a hard time keeping up with the likes of Lu Bu in the purely offensive spear unit role, but a large part of that is her lack of critical hit chance. The obvious answer to this is the almighty Gungnir, but it may also be hard to justify putting such an amazing item on a slightly lackluster unit. Unfortunately, she can't keep up with the likes of Alexander or even Benkei in the multi-hit item synergy either, as her entire skillset only hits 3 times per attack. That said, I'll list what could synergize best with her, and leave it up to you whether to use the best stuff to help her catch up, or to save them for the stronger members of the cast. Good Item Synergy: # Spear items #* Solid stat buffs all around, with Gungnir as the ultimate crit rate booster. # Flat damage boosts #* Futsuno Mitama can help improve her damage output, if you can justify her using it. # Crit damage boosts #* The likes of Vajra or Onimaru can boost up damage output, but need to be paired with significant Luck boosts first. Missions Category:Characters Category:EiyuuSenki